The Art of Diplomacy
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Tesshin is rather sick of the Ou Army's air of superiority. His so-called "Leader" thinks he's better? Chibi has had enough - Domination/Submission. Semi-Rape (Story Written for Shippo)


It almost fathomed belief; Gin, the Leader of Ohu was alive.. Well, barely alive. But still breathing nonetheless. When the little bundle of joy received news of his father's life still remaining a reality, he was simply ecstatic.

"My father is alive?!" Weed's eyes widened drastically, his tail wagging madly. Resisting the urge to give off a sharp "BARK!" out of joy.

The East-European Shepherd, the Assassin looked down at his Leader. Nodding his head plainly. "Yes, Leader." He calmly replies, licking his sharp, white fangs. "The Leader is still alive." It was rather amusing, thinking back on it.. that Jero-san called both of them Leader. Both Weed and Gin.

The young Heir didn't rightly know what to think of this development.. If he tried to rescue his father, Hougen would definitely swoop in with his superior Army.. But if he.. rescued.. well, that was out of the questio-

"Leader." The baritone voice of the Shepherd interrupted his thoughts. Scratching his ear lazily with his hind-leg. "..What if Tesshin-sama delivered a short message to Gin?" He offers simply. It was surprisingly well-thought out.. If anyone could.. be sneaky.. it HAD to be Tesshin-sama, right?!

The young Akita-Inu paused.

"..Ye-yes!" He nods in agreement; if Jerome thought of it, it HAD to be a good idea! "..I.. I think that's a great idea, Jero-san!"

=-= **A Few Moments Later **=-=

"Tesshin-sama!" Weed's voice rang out in the grassy flat-lands. Even though the entire Ohu region was being devastated by the war, it was still a rather beautiful country. No doubt due to the extensive Leadership it was given during the reign of both Riki, and Gin himself. Now it was Weed's sole responsibility to take care of his ancestral home.. And who better to help him achieve this goal than the esteemed son of Kurojaki, the Lord of Clan Koga?

Then again, the more Weed thought about Clan Koga the more nervous he became. He remembers rumors. Rumors about how.. Clan Koga used to be cannibals. How they used to eat the flesh of their victims. He had heard some.. well, he assumed you could call them 'Strange' rumors concerning Tesshin himself. Rumors saying that the Koga Lord disliked the company of females and preferred males.

Weed shook his head. They were just rumors. Tesshin-sama would never disgrace himself by.. participating in those sort of activities.

"..Speak of the Koga-Devil.." Weed amusingly whispered to himself. The Koga-Lord sitting near an oak-tree, the grassy plains overlooking the vast ocean. The region of, ironically enough, Koga in the distance.

Naturally, being the Empathetic Leader Weed-O was, he decides to sit right next to the fellow Leader of males. Looking up at him with bright eyes, and an even brighter smile. Practically beaming.

"..." Chibi looks down at him almost amiably. He wanted to admire the pup, though the Clan's history with Ohu refused to allow him the luxury of actually trusting Weed. When it comes to fighting a common enemy it's one thing, but actually becoming friends with those responsible for his father's death? No.

He remembers the event quite vividly, despite his young age at that time.. Staring at his father.. Kurojaki forced to jump into the flames.. Chibi being taken away from the scene by his rival.. The white wolf Akame..

"..What do you want..?" Tesshin coldly asks the pup, Weed's smile fading to a frown almost immediately at the Koga dog's harsh tone.

"..Te-Tesshin-sama.." Weed delicately begins, still staring at the male. "..I.. I just wanted to ask.. how you're doing..?"

The Lord pauses.. He didn't really mean to be so.. well, mean to the pup. After-all, Weed wasn't responsible for his father's dead.. just.. Weed's father was. And Gin is responsible for making Weed, so..

"..." Tesshin wasn't sure where he was going with that analysis. "I'm doing fine, Leader." He politely replies. "Thank you."

"..I have wonderful news, Tesshin-sama!" Weed goes back to his normal, happy self. His tail-wagging once again. Quite the habit of his. "My father is alive!"

Chibi actually chuckles. Not out of relief, but out of the sheer irony. Here he was contemplating Gin's fate, and now Weed was telling him that Gin was indeed alive. "..Yes, I suppose that is wonderful news.." Tesshin simply nods his head.

"..I-" Weed pauses, intelligent enough to understand.. disappointment when he heard it. His ears instinctively folding. "..Ar-aren't you happy, Tesshin?"

"..." Tesshin.. just sighs heavily. Shaking his head honestly. "I'm sorry, Weed.." For once, Chibi actually uses his Leader's name.. Unprofessionally. "..I'm just.. reminded of my own father.." He confesses.

Weed tilted his head curiously at this confession.. Tesshin-san never mentioned his father before. "..Did you know your father, Tesshin?" He asks, actually scooting a bit closer to the male.

"No." He quickly shakes his head. Rather saddening, truthfully. "..He.. was taken away from me.."

Weed doesn't know how to reply to such a terrible conclusion to a terrible story. Deciding it best to.. well, offer some comfort to the male. Nuzzling into the Koga Lord's fur. "..I'm sorry.."

Alarms immediately go off in Tesshin's mind.. His rival nuzzling him forces him to conside-

"..**Mmph**.." Tesshin stiffens when Weed's nuzzling mistakenly goes over his thick, brown sheath.. Causing him to give off a small grunt; It had been.. a very long time.. since he was pleasured by another male.. Even longer the last time he.. released.

The thought of releasing causes his unused, bright red tip to jump out of his sheath. Weed's eyes instantly drawn to it. Despite being a shining example of morality for the Ohu Army, Weed wasn't a stranger to sucking off males.

=-= **Flashback **=-=

"..Good slut.." Weed must confess, when he first considered asking Kyoushiro the Silver to join the Ohu Army, he never once thought that.. he would be reduced to.. doing this. His tight, warm muzzle wrapped around the dripping tip of Kyoushiro's adolescent cock. The Kishu roughly humping Weed's mouth as if it were a male's tail-hole. At least Kyoushiro-san didn't force him to do it in front of his young followers..

"..You're such a good bitch, Weed.." The scarred, teenaged male whispers dirtily in the Leader's ear. His two fertile, cum-filled balls slapping off Weed's chin. "..Taking my cock like a champ.." He compliments, grunting huskily. Already close to release. "You know you have to swallow, right..?" Kyoushiro perks his ears, chuckling when Weed obediently nods his head.. This little cocksucker was already trained.

The thought of this little guy eagerly drinking his load was enough to send the scarred male over the edge. His two balls tightening and drawing up close underneath his tail, giving him cause to forcefully lower the kid's muzzle onto his cock. His paw keeping the bitch's head down properly.

"..Fu-fuck.." The male whispers. "Drink up, 'Leader'.." He orders. Delivering volley after volley of thick, potent cum down Weed's throat. Giving the poor Leader no choice but to swallow everything the fertile teenager has to give him. Which was a decent bit. Kyoushiro was used to getting away from his small pack and just pawing off to relieve his stress, but this.. This was a hell of a lot better.

"Gulp"

"..I-Is that it..?" Kyoushiro growls low in his throat, his cock-tip squirting out another batch of puppy-batter.

"Gulp"

"..Good boy.." He pants heavily, his eyes closed. "..Fu-fucking hell.."

"...Gulp." Finally, the third and final squirt is all that's left. The Kishu quickly pulling out his spent cock. Weed reduced to coughing up what remains in his muzzle onto the ground.

Without another look at the little cum-swallower, Kyoushiro gives his answer: "We're loyal to you."

=-= **Back with Tesshin** =-=

Weed's past experience naturally tells him that Tesshin-sama clearly just wante- No, needed release. So of course Weed was kind enough to take Chibi's tip into his muzzle. Suckling on it experimentally.

Tesshin's mind immediately goes blank. He didn't remember talking about his father, or what even they were just talking about. Just the foreign, but familiar feeling of a tight muzzle around his cock was enough to make him apathetic. He instinctively reaches a paw down, and fondles one of his two large, filled-to-the-brim balls. His other paw resting on top of Weed's head. Forcing him to take more of his impressive length into his eager mouth. It had been.. months since he last emptied his royal seed into any sort of hole. He didn't care whose muzzle he was fucking at this point.

"..Le-Leader.." Tesshin needfully whispers. His hips instinctively humping into Weed's muzzle. "..Pl-please.. I.. I need this.." He pleads pitifully.

Weed nods his head. Tesshin-sama needed his help. Clan Koga has always been loyal to Ohu, so why not.. we-well, help Tesshin-sama? And if Tesshin-san needed.. a favor like this.. who was Weed to decline his request?

Not that.. Tesshin requested this, of course.. Weed just.. took the liberty of beginning to suck off the Lord.. Almost eagerly, one would have to suggest.

Weed's train of thought is interrupted when a warm, thick liquid sprays onto his tongue. There wasn't that much of it, but it was enough to give the pup a taste. Poor Chibi was at the point where he was beginning to spill his pre. The seed meant for loosening up a female, but was instead being given to a male. A slutty little pre-cum sucker like the son of Gin.

Despite Weed's wonderful effort, he's disappointed to find Tesshin abruptly releasing him. Pulling his throbbing, pulsing cock out of the rather inviting muzzle. Almost earning a pathetic whine from the so-called 'Leader'.

"..Te-Tesshi-" Weed is silenced almost instantly. Tesshin pinning the pup roughly to the ground. His paws wrapped around the Leader's body. Forcing him to raise his hindquarters high in the air. Forced to present himself to the male of superior breeding and stature.

"..**I want more..**" The Lord whispers lustfully, his hardened tip rubbing Weed's virgin hole teasingly. Tesshin pausing when he realizes..

"..You've never taken it here.." He dirtily comments. Not asking, but stating a fact. Chibi knew his virgins when he "felt" them. "..Why..?"

"..Wh-why..?" Weed blushes intensely.. He.. he didn't think he wanted Tesshin-san to.. be the first to claim him.. Wh-when he rescued his father, he..

"..I.. I'm saving it for someone.." Is all the Leader says. His embarrassed tone and blush causing him to bury his muzzle in his two front-paws cutely.

"..Jerome?" Tesshin presses the issue.. Literally pressing the issue by pressing his cock against the clenching hole. Threatening to penetrate.

"..Y-ye-NO!" Weed quickly shakes his head. Whining gently. "..Pl-please, Tesshin! Do-don't take me there!"

Maybe if Weed actually held some form of authority, he would of been able to continue saving himself for that special someone. However, since he was nothing more but an eager-to-please whore of a male, he held no such power. Tesshin leaning into his ear slowly, menacingly.

"..I'm going to show you how a Koga male fucks his prey.." Tesshin darkly whispers, giving a rough nip to Weed's ear. Earning a whine from the pup.

Tesshin didn't care at this point how it affected relations. He needed a bitch to fuck, and luckily Weed was here to provide himself. Tesshin slamming his cock into the quivering hole. Causing Weed to scream out in agony. Tears almost immediately falling down his muzzle. Tesshin using his paw to cover Weed's stupid muzzle. He didn't need to be caught fucking this pup against the pup's will. It was already taboo enough to fuck a pup altogether. But if the bitc- Sorry, the 'Leader' hadn't of been teasing him like a slut, he wouldn't of had to claim him.

"..**Murr**.." Tesshin pants lightly, his eyes closed.. He was just trying to cum as quickly as possible. To empty those blue-balls he's been carrying around since the pup first graced Koga with his presence. And even then, Tesshin was sneaking glances underneath his tail.

"..S-so tight.." He whispers, actually clamping his jaws around Weed's neck. Holding the bitch in place. "..Fu-fucking tight little pup.." He drools around the pup's neck. Licking at his neck desperately. Increasing the speed of his thrusts. Making Weed cry even harder. Weed didn't want to be fucked this hard.. Especially since this was his first time.

"..Te-TESSHIN!" Weed manages to loosen Tesshin's paw on his muzzle. "..DO-DON'T FINISH INSIDE ME, PLEASE!" He begs. Tesshin exhaling at the pleading.. It made his cock harden.. Made it so much harder.. It made him want to bury himself inside this bitch and give him everything he had.

"..Beg.." Tesshin orders lustfully, having no intention of slowing down. Still humping the tight, clenching hole rapidly. The way it gripped his cock was paradise. "..An-and I wont cum.." He outright lies to the Leader's face. Giving the pup false hope.

"..Pl-please don't cum.." Weed repeats, making the Koga Lord begin to pant heavily.. drawing Tesshin close to the edge. "..Do-don't cum.."

Tesshin closes his eyes, his humps still steady. His balls drawing up close near his own tail-hole. "..M-mmph.."

Weed gasps in shock; Te-Tesshin wasn't slowing down! It.. it sounded like.. he wasn't going to stop!

"..St-stop!" Weed begs, trying to push Tesshin's cock out of his hole with his muscles. Only succeeding in making Tesshin moan out in agonizing pleasure. Gripping his cock like a glove. Wrapping himself around the pulsating flesh.

Thrust... squirt. Thrust.. squirt.. Load after blissful load, Tesshin unloads his pent-up seed. The scalding-hot Koga cum soaking deeply into Weed's bowels. Making the pup cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Chibi resting his head on Weed's shoulder while he fills the pup up with a few months worth of cum.

Weed gasps out in shock, blushing madly when Tesshin begins to lick at his cheek. Pulling out his cock to give one last squirt on his clenched tail-hole. Letting the last squirt drizzle down to the pup's two balls. They themselves loaded quite full. Of course, Weed wasn't going to be given a chance to empty them any time soon.

"..Good job, Weed.." Tesshin whispers huskily, panting heavily still. "..Don't let a single drop spill.." He orders sternly, keeping his spent cock tip resting against the quivering hole. Making sure no seed drips out.

".." Weed wouldn't dare spill a drop at this point. Keeping his hole tightly sealed. However, it isn't long before Tesshin once again trots over to Weed's muzzle. His still-throbbing cock erect. Weed jerking his head back in a mixture of disgust and dislike.

"..Te-Tesshin.." The Leader of Ohu tries to argue. "..Th-that was jus-" He isn't allowed to finish his sentence before Tesshin presses the very tip of his cock into Weed's muzzle. Forcing him to lick it clean of any.. well, that didn't need to be brought up.

"..Just the tip.." Tesshin sighs, relaxing visibly. He must admit, he did feel a LOT better.. It was quite soothing, really.. However he stiffens his legs. Keeping himself standing tall. Letting Weed tend to his hard tip. Letting him sip any pre-cum that he manages to acquire.

Weed had no idea what to think at this point.. aside from betrayal, ill-will toward him.. Te-Tesshin-sama he thought, would never do anything like this.. He was always so.. professional. Weed having no idea just how much Chibi was suffering from all of this. Life wasn't an easy task for a Koga Lord. The stupid pup should of considered it from a perspective other than his own. The selfish little shit.

Tesshin naturally didn't mean to last long. He just wanted to see the look on Weed's face when he had to swallow. Of course, he was going to force the Leader to swallow. What bitch didn't swallow? Chibi couldn't think of one at this point. But then again, in Weed's defense, he couldn't think of any bitch at this point other than Weed himself.

It made Weed feel utterly sick, humiliated, and abused when he felt the liquid fill up his muzzle. Instinctively swallowing without a fuss. However, Chibi had other plans than just being content with having his load swallowed. He quickly reloads his cock, letting it squirt all over Weed's muzzle and his snout. Covering both the pup's muzzle, and his tail in his seed. Marking the bitch in the sacred name of the Clan.

Tesshin just stands there, panting in the aftermath. His tongue lolled out of his muzzle. His eyes slightly closed.. He couldn't wait to mess around with Weed again.. He was just trying to figure out how he could go about rubbing this experience in Gin's face.

=-= **The End **=-=


End file.
